Envious, Fop?
by Geneth
Summary: Klavier loves Ema. But since he saw her on the streets with another guy, things have been different, & Klavier realizes he's jealous. So when he researches the man & finds that he's a criminal, can he face Ema in order to protect her? On temp. hiatus...
1. Prologue

_Something in Klavier's mind tried to say that it was all just a fantasy, a figment of his wild imagination. But this was real, real beyond his worst fears. And, as much as he struggled, he couldn't break the hold that this kidnapper had on his body and on his mind._

_The female kidnapper was surprisingly strong, and the dark cloak and hood she wore made her loom behind him as she held him firmly down in the dirty trunk of the van. The gloved hand covering his mouth was bound to be covered in chloroform, and Klavier knew that he only had minutes, seconds maybe, to do something._

_He opened his mouth to bite, but the kidnapper's accomplice clicked on a small television screen suspended from the roof of the car. Klavier's lips parted and his nostrils flared. Ema…_

_The chloroform entered his system before he had a chance to think, a chance to breathe clearly, and Klavier watched the kidnappers' faces blur just before it all went dark._

_How had he gotten himself into this?_


	2. Potato Gratin & Ervin

Whoo! The first official chapter of **Envious, Fop?**! It's definitely going to be a challenge writing from Klavier's point of few, but I think I can manage.  
Oh yes, I have to warn you. It was hard for me to attempt to write about Klavier being jealous, so he's a bit...easily angered. :D  
~Geneth

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the following Phoenix Wright characters, items, events, or locations.**

No translators needed; most of the German words said have been previously mentioned in other stories or, if you say the word out loud, you'll know what it means. :P

* * *

For the first time in his life, Klavier Gavin was being stood up on a date.

Never once had this rock star prosecutor been left to sit pathetically by himself at a table supposedly for two, and wait for hours for the girl that never showed up. Never in his life, in both America and Germany, had he ever felt the surge of disappointment and perhaps anger that rushed through him as yet another period of time passed slowly at the restaurant's clock.

Of course, there was a part inside of him that proposed that perhaps her watch broke, or her boss had held her up at work. The first one seemed feeble, and the second one was impossible. Her boss had given her the afternoon off. Maybe she decided that she didn't want to come. Perhaps she decided that that their relationship wasn't important; that he wasn't important. But Klavier again brushed off the seeds of doubt and waved the waitress over.

The waitress, an olive-skinned beauty with shiny ringlets of hair bouncing on her shoulders, hurried over to Klavier. "Another drink?" she asked, smiling sympathetically.

"No, thank you," he said, managing a smile back, "I'll think I'll just take the check and go, if you don't mind."

"You don't want a bite to eat? You've been picking at the bread basket for more than two hours."

Klavier's stomach growled loudly, and he chuckled quietly in amusement. "Oh, all right then. Why don't you pick out what I should eat, Fräulein?"

The waitress beamed, clearly enjoying the prosecutor's sudden interest. "Hmm, how about…the potato gratin and the onion quiche pie?"

Klavier smirked to himself. This one had done her homework on the German foods served here that he enjoyed. "That sounds great. Thank you, Fräulein…"

His cellphone beeped as the waitress disappeared into the kitchen with his order. Judging by the way she was walking as she threw open the doors, she was hyperventilating. Klavier reached into front pocket of his dark jeans, yanking out his phone and flipping it open. A text…from her. He tapped one of the ultra-sensitive buttons on the keypad, opening the message.

**Hey K. Can't make it today. L got into a minor car accident & I need to help her out w/ the insurance stuff. She also needs a ride to her next case at the courthouse. I'm sorry. I love you. ~E**

Klavier read the message several more times before the words finally subsided into his mind. The piece of himself that had thought she was afraid of the relationship sighed with relief, while another part grew angry. Why hadn't she called him earlier, instead of nearly two and a half hours later? _Forget it, Klavier. Forgive and forget_, he thought numbly.

**Meine Liebe, it's fine. Couldn't make it anyways; I was held up at traffic for most of the time, and I need to head back to the station anyway. I love you too. ~K**

Two plates were placed loudly but gently onto Klavier's table, and he jumped at the noise. The waitress smiled apologetically. "Here's your food! I hope you like it; I got the chef to throw in a bit more bacon into the onion pie," she said, winking flirtatiously.

Klavier plastered a fake smile onto his face. "Thanks, Fräulein. Can I get another drink…?" He handed her his glass and she walked away, unknowingly being dismissed. He sighed, picked up his fork and jabbed the crust of the pie. It looked delicious, but Klavier would have rather spend the lunch with his girlfriend than alone, stalked by the cute but clueless waitress.

"Klavier? Is that you?"

Again, Klavier jumped. He looked up from his food and saw a familiar figure sauntering into the restaurant. His face lifted slightly. "Mein Gott, Kianna, what a surprise! I didn't know you were back in the city!"

Although it had only been five months since Kianna had been the German agent assigned to the Dane Jerus case, she had changed in a way that made her less recognizable. Her mahogany hair was now trimmed to a chic hairstyle just touching her shoulders, and was also naturally wavy. The brown tints in her hair were gone, and in its place were burgundy highlights that accented her indigo eyes and slightly tanner face. She also had a new accessory at her hip, a toddler with his mother's mahogany-brown hair and his father's sky blue eyes. He was promptly sucking his thumb, but quickly withdrew it and waved at his uncle.

"Ervin," Klavier cooed, lifting him from Kianna. Ervin was only two, but was smart for a little boy. He understood the world with wide curiosity, and strangely picked up English faster than his mother. Kianna had once complained that it was his British father's fault, but Klavier knew that she loved it when the young child spoke in perfect English.

"Hi, Uncle Klav," the boy chirped in his soft alto voice, his German accent masked by his clear words. "Why are you sitting by yourself, _Onkel_?"

Klavier smiled sadly, sitting back down in his chair with Ervin on his lap. "Well, I was going to eat with _Meine Liebe_, but she had to go work," he explained. Ervin had never met Klavier's girlfriend, but he nodded seriously at Klavier's words before picking up a piece of the onion piecrust and nibbling on it. Kianna smiled, and lightly scolded her son.

"It's fine," Klavier replied, "I'm not very hungry anyways."

"She stood you up, _Vetter_?" she asked gently, helping herself to some of his potato gratin. The food was brown at the edges, but smothered in cheese and potato. She slipped the bit into her mouth, and then scooped up another spoonful to feed to Ervin.

"No," Klavier replied, his voice slightly hot, "Her sister got into a minor accident, and she went to go help out and escort her to the courthouse." The words sounded like lies, even to his own ears, and Kianna cocked her head slightly. She reached across the table, patting Klavier's clenched fist that rested on the table. This calmed him, and he relaxed, clutching Ervin to his chest.

The waitress returned, whistling but stopping abruptly when she saw the statuesque Kianna sitting at the once empty seat across from the rock star. "Oh, hello!" she said in an extremely false voice. "Are you Mr. Gavin's…"

"Co-worker," Klavier blurted out. He didn't want anybody to hear of Kianna's return, for that would result in the never-ending amount of suitors that bombarded Kianna everywhere she went. There were also the jealous fan girls, all waiting to steal Kianna's purse and get Klavier's number. The co-worker alias was safe, close enough to hold the other person's kid but far enough not to have his number.

Kianna raised a perfect brow, but played along. "Yes, I just came here from Canada and Mr. Gavin was offering to show me around the city. It is so big here!" she added with wide eyes, but a brilliant smile.

"Mr. Gavin was going to take Mommy and me to get ice cream!" said Ervin, playing his role just for the fun of it.

The waitress's shoulders slightly relaxed, but her answering laughter was fake. "Well, aren't you a cute little boy?" she replied in a strained voice. "Do you want me to get you another plate? It'll be easier for the three of you to eat then."

Luckily, before ether of them could reply, the front door of the restaurant opened and the hostess up front called for her. The waitress stalked away, and Klavier let out a sigh of relief. "Close one," he mumbled and Ervin nodded, biting another bit of piecrust.

Kianna looked over his shoulder at the entering diners, and her indigo eyes widened in surprise. "Klavier, " she said slowly, "do not look but I think _Ihre Liebe_ is here."

Naturally, Klavier whipped around slightly in his chair, nearly knocking Ervin off his lap. A slim figure in a buttoned white trench coat, a tilted cashmere newsboy cap, and oversized sunglasses was slipping into an empty booth. Despite her best attempts to disguise herself, a stray lock of brown hair was slipping out for her hat and her blue gray eyes were clearly visible through her sunglasses. Klavier's mouth dropped open. _Ema…?!_

What was she doing here, when she told him that she had to go help Lana? Nothing was adding up, and Klavier looked away as she scanned the room. Kianna's face was a mixture of sympathy and sadness as she squeezed her cousin's hand. Ervin hugged his uncle around his waist and snuggled into him.

Another man entered the restaurant, but he was without a disguise. Dressed in tight jeans and a cream pirate-like shirt, the man looked perhaps twenty-three with his dark hair curled just under his ears. He sat in the booth next to Ema, and they embraced in a long hug. His mouth was to her ear and moved, telling her something. Ema pulled away in a laugh, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The knot in Klavier's stomach tightened as he forced himself to look away. How could she do this to him? After he told her he loved her and she had responded…Kianna pried his hand open and allowed him to squeeze her palm. The force he used was bound to make a grown man flinch, but Kianna calmly smiled back. Ervin began to murmur in a mixture of German and English words, soothing Klavier to the best of a two-year-olds' abilities

Ema and the other man sat side by side in the circular booth, and his hand rested on her leg. The moment made Klavier sick to his stomach, yet he couldn't look away. The man leaned forward to kiss Ema, but she pressed a finger to his lips, shaking her head while speaking in a quiet voice. He nodded reluctantly, and waved the nearest waitress over.

The rest of the afternoon followed suit. Every time Kianna tried to suggest they leave, Klavier shook his head wearily. But, when it came to a point where the man was feeding Ema some food off his fork, he finally released Kianna's hand, lifted Ervin onto his shoulders, and exited the restaurant briskly, silently hoping that Ema caught a good glimpse of him as he walked right past her without a second-glance.

* * *

Toldja he was a little angry. But, then again, we all use different things to deal with our anger.

Reviews appreciated, even if it has criticism. But keep it mild, people! I'm the type that's easily saddened, so be gentle :)

~Geneth


	3. Undercover & Makeup Compact

And now for my latest rant!

**Why Macs Are Way Better Than PCs  
**~They're faster  
~They're prettier  
~They don't claim you updated your fanfic site four times over one chapter when it really never went through.

So, enjoy this delayed chapter of **Envious, Fop?** Get ready for a bit of mystery, and a familiar face...

* * *

Prosecutors never cried. Rock stars never cried. Rock star prosecutors never cried. Hell, guys never –or rather, they shouldn't most of the time– cry. But that's what Klavier felt like doing, and he was extremely close to proceeding, as he sat on the cold bench in the park.

As he exited the restaurant, Ervin struggling to stay on his shoulders, he spotted the park across the street. _Great, a place to cool off and where Ervin can play_, he thought, sighing with relief. _It's also a good place to check on the restaurant…_ He looked both ways, and then quickly jaywalked towards the park. The park was near empty, with only a few families out enjoying the day. Ervin squealed in delight, noticing the playground equipment was in the shape of fruits.

"Can I go play, Uncle? Can I, can I?"

Klavier managed a breathless laugh, and gently hoisted the small boy off his shoulders. Ervin examined the playground for a moment, deciding on a toy to play with first, and then ran off towards the apple-shaped slide. He paused. "Can you play with me?" he asked Klavier, his blue eyes wide.

"Um…" Usually, Klavier gladly accepted this task. It was bonding time with his favorite –and only– nephew and he got to run around and enjoy the day. "Maybe later. I'll…I'm going to sit right on that orange-bench over there, so I'll watch you for now. Maybe when your mother comes, okay?" Ervin understood, nodding once before sprinting off to get a turn on the apple slide.

Klavier sat on one of the circular benches, the only other man there a crabby old fellow who was throwing pigeon feed at the birds with rigor force. Actually, it looked as if he was attempting to injure the pigeons, not feed them. The man caught him staring, and threw a fistful towards his face, which Klavier skillfully dodged. He was used to stuff being thrown at him between the eyes; Ema threw her Snackoos at him on a daily basis.

Kianna was just leaving the restaurant now, her face troubled. She immediately spotted them and, without even looking at traffic, walked across the streets. And the strangest part of this was that during the time she walked, not one car drove past. It was as if they were afraid to go.

"Klavier," she said, plopping down on the bench next to him, "Please warn me the next time you decide to run off with my son when you did not even pay the check, or tell me where you were going." She adjusted the belt on her expensive trench, brushing strands invisible lint off her shoulder.

Klavier flushed slightly. "I'm sorry, Kianna. It's just that…seeing her with him…it threw me off for the moment and I acted without thinking."

She exhaled, pulling out a piece of gum and popping it into her mouth. "Well," she said slowly, "if I caught Hassan with another woman while I was away on a project, I would be upset as well." Hassan Ziemlich, Kianna's husband, was not an agent like her, but a powerful man who stole real estate all over Europe. Because of his choice of job and Kianna's work, Ervin had quite a large collage fund and, if they wanted to, Kianna and Hassan could retire in a little more than two years. "But, _Vetter_, how do you know if Fräulein Ema and that young man are together?"

Klavier's hands clenched into fists, and he struggled for words. "It's this sensation…I cannot describe it, Kianna. It's as if…I know what's going on…This…anger inside of me that…that just wants to rush over me and run over to them, break them up and throw them down, yell at Fräulein Ema for lying and betraying me…" He massaged the bridge of his nose, his bangs hiding his eyes for a moment. "Am I a bad person, Kianna, for thinking these things about Meine Liebe?"

"Of course not!" Kianna and Klavier looked up, and saw that the crabby old man had been eavesdropping into their conversation.

Kianna smiled politely. "What do you mean, Mister…?"

"Kudo, Victor Kudo," he replied briskly, not even looking at her, "And what I mean is that you're not a bad person for feeling jealous of your young lady's relationship with another man!"

"Wait, what?!" Klavier exclaimed. "Did you say I'm…jealous?"

"Yes, jealous," Victor replied hotly. "An anger inside of you that wants you to break up their little party, an anger that wants you to yell about betrayal and lying and whatever else? Sounds like jealousy to me." He threw a large handful of seeds into his mouth, munching loudly as he glared.

"And I suppose you're an expert at jealousy?!"

His face softened for a moment, and the older man sobered, rubbing his large red nose with the palm of his hand nervously. "As a matter of fact, I am. My ex-girlfriend from my prime, Laufei, and I used to be inseparable. But then…I caught her having a lunch date with my brother; my own brother! I yelled and screamed, arguing with her until she finally caved. My Laufei was a wedding designer, and my brother had been planning to propose to his lady friend. Not only was my relationship with Laufei dented, but I had also told my brother's future fiancé, so when he asked, she said no…"

Kianna dabbed the corner of her eyes. "You poor man," she sighed, patting Victor's hand with her own pale one.

His eyes flickered at her touch, but he shrugged. "Well, you can't have everything." He dug into his brown paper bag, throwing the last of the bird feed towards the pigeons. They pecked at them quickly before flying off towards a small girl giving out the crusts of her sandwich.

"And that's the truth," muttered Klavier as he glanced again towards the restaurant.

"God's honest truth," added Victor as he crumbled the bag and threw it in the garbage can. And for a moment, the group was silent. The sounds of the children playing suddenly reminded Kianna of her own child, and she looked up to see Ervin about to tip off edge of the strawberry jungle gym. Cursing under her breath, she fluidly rose and ran to catch her son before he landed headfirst into the dirt.

With a sudden slam, the door of the restaurant opened, and Ema and her mysterious suitor exited the building. Ema was chatting animatingly towards the man, who hooked arms with her as they headed towards the parking lot. His fingers slipped off the edge of Ema's coat, onto her backside, and she jumped, slapping him away before flouncing away. Klavier silently hoped the slap and the rejection hurt, because he knew it hurt him whenever Ema pushed him away.

But the man caught up with Ema, whispered something into her ear, and she listened for a moment. A smile crept onto her lips, and she grabbed the collar of his shirt and began yanking him towards a shiny Convertible parked in the shade. As they marched –rather Ema marched, the man was being dragged– they bumped into a busboy, who apologized but was ignored as the couple slipped into the car.

Suddenly, an idea came to Klavier. He hopped up from his seat, and started towards the restaurant. Victor Kudo watched him, fascinated but annoyed. "What…Where are you going?" he sputtered.

"To find out who this man is," Klavier retorted as he sprinted across the street.

The back alley behind the restaurant smelled of leftovers and cat urine, and Klavier sucked in a deep breath before walking deeper into the tight space. A pile of discarded restaurant uniforms were stacked clumsily across a large crate, and Klavier carefully pawed through them. The first few were filthy, but the ones at the bottom were decent. Hiding behind the dumpster, he changed quickly out of his clean rock-star shirt and into the slightly damp busboy uniform, complete with shirt and apron. He reluctantly undid his tidy braid of hair and redid it into a lazy ponytail. And, using a broken mirror as his guide, Klavier smudged a mix of flour and dirt onto his face, making his complexion seem pale and muggy.

After hiding his clothing in a pile of rags, he pulled open the door of the restaurant and stepped into the horrid smelling kitchen. The obese chefs looked at him, and then returned to their work. Klavier had no idea that his perfect meal, served on clean white plates, came from the grease-stained, yellowing kitchen that surrounded him. When the chefs weren't looking, he snatched a roll of plastic wrap off the counter and turned towards the door.

A tubby man with a plastic name tag suddenly rammed into him, and grunted, before lifting his head and meeting the prosecutors face. For a second, Klavier feared that he had been recognized. But the man's face was instantly full of spite. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he screamed. "You're supposed to be outside, cleaning up tables five and seven! Don't make me fire you!" And with the last words of anger, the man pushed Klavier into the dining room.

The diners looked up and, after seeing that it was only a dirty busboy, resumed conversation and their food. Klavier felt out of place, but he grabbed a plastic container from the side of the door and headed towards one of the tables. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Ema's corner table had not yet been cleared. He walked with a purpose towards it, and began pulling off plates. He looked down at the receipt, reading the name off it.

_Natal Ingrid? What kind of name is that?!_ Klavier furrowed his brow with confusion and then, looking at the diners with one eye, he stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket. After piling the dishes into basin, he headed towards the kitchen to drop off the dishes when he spotted an item that could help him. Lying in the employee section of the restaurant was a woman's black purse. Biting his lip, for he didn't want to invade this woman's privacy, Klavier dug around until he found a small makeup compact.

Klavier returned to the table, and gingerly picked up a glass with a napkin. He opened the compact, dabbed the powder a few times with the edge of makeup applier, and then pressed the powder along the glass. He had learned the old trick accidentally from his brother, but now he thanked Kristoph –wherever he was– for teaching it to him. After a few careful dabs, he noticed several fingerprints revealing themselves. Klavier reached into his pocket and pulled out the plastic wrap. Ripping a medium-sized square out, he wrapped the glass in it for a moment, made sure that the fingerprints stayed, and then removed it. He placed the best ones onto the back of the receipt, and then finished with the clearing of the table.

Walking back into the kitchen, he rubbed off the makeshift fingerprint powder from the glass and placed the plastic wrap back onto the chef's table. One of the chubby lady chefs gave him a look, but continued with her sampling of one of the other chef's soups. Klavier walked over to the near full garbage can, and began to head outside when he heard a young waitress cry out.

"Has anyone seen my compact? It was a brand new one and it…" Her voice trailed off as she began to bother a coworker about it.

Klavier swiftly left the building, dropping the garbage bag into the dumpster. He went back to the pile of rags for his clothes, and nearly screamed. The pile of rags had apparently been a homeless man, who had compassionately left his cell phone and clothing, but had taken all of his money out of his wallet. Luckily, the keys to his hog were still there, which was a big relief, but Klavier was still upset. There had been at least five hundred dollars in his wallet; Kianna always called Klavier a show off when it came to his imported German wallet with the French designs along the edges.

After changing back into his old clothing and wiping his face clean of dirt with the edge of the busboy apron, Klavier tucked his evidence into his jacket pocket and checked his phone to find a message for Kianna. He winced as he read…

**Klavier Gavin, I cannot believe you. You left us to go to whatever you pleased, and now my little Ervin is crushed. Do you have any idea how much spending the day with you meant? I ought to track you down and…**

The rest of the message was dozens of threats, some in English, and some in German. Klavier had learned when he grew up with Kianna that she had everlasting patience, but it would quickly diminish if you attacked the very things she strongly believed in. And one of those things was her family. But, by the end of the message, she had cooled off…

**I guess, wherever you went, it was for some sort of important reason. Please do not let it be about Ema. Remember Victor Kudo, Klavier. I hope you are free for dinner tomorrow; Hassan is flying down from a business meeting in Canada, and Jenni will also be there. We'll be waiting at Jenni's house. Ich liebe Sie. ~Kianna**

Klavier sighed. He hated letting Kianna or Ervin down, but this was for an important cause. Dinner with the family would definitely calm him, but that meant he would have to invite Ema to dinner as well. Jenni would be eager to see her again, and Ervin could probably not wait to meet the girl who Klavier loved –or had loved.

As he walked towards his motorcycle, Klavier thought of people who could identify the fingerprints and name for him. He considered asking Kianna, but then she would probably get angry with him and, if he got her really mad, she might even attack him. Klavier didn't want to battle a German secret service agent, so he crossed her out in his mind. Ema was defiantly a no; she'd lash out at him as well.

So who was left?

Suddenly, a face appeared in Klavier's mind. He smiled. She would help him; she was that kind of person.

And with that thought in his mind, Klavier drove off.

But little did Klavier Gavin know that a shadow watched him from the distant. The shadow frowned, scribbled something onto a blank sheet of a notebook, and then walked away. As the figure walked, the white trench coat it wore swirled around its feet. The shadow flipped its shades off, and sighed before flipping open a small phone.

"It is complete."

"Good," the soft voice on the other end answered. "That's just what we want him to do."

"He won't get hurt, will he?"

"Don't worry, my dear. He's safe. Perfectly safe…"

* * *

Yay, all done sweeties!

Who do **you** think is going to help Klavier find out more on Natal Ingrid? Have any hunches on who this mysterious figure might be?

By the way, I don't own the "And that's the truth" lines. I took it from my school production of The Wiz, which was absolutly fabulous! :P

Review, if you please! Flames will be used to bake cakes for me to eat! (LOL, I didn't make that up FYI! XD)


	4. Relationships & Blackmail

I'm backk!

Just came back from an exhausting vacation in London with family and friends. While others were chilling in the backyard, I was on a lawn chair typing up this chapter while playing with my cousin's Bichon Frise (which, fyi, are cute but really lazy!)

So here you go sweeties! One scandalous chapter of **Envious, Fop?** coming right up. And this time, you get to see two familiar faces that you wouldn't expect to be together. :D By the way, get out a translator that translates Russian and French (don't ask; just do it!)

By the way, if you forgot who one of my OCs is (that is mentioned in this chapter), please proceed to reread the Epilogue of **Envious, Fräulein?**.

~Geneth :P

PS The user whose name I'm using as the OC's name, please, if you don't like what I've done to you, tell me and we'll work something out :D

* * *

As Klavier pulled his motorcycle into the parking lot of the Law Office and Crime Lab of Rumiko Rose and Co., he thought he saw a familiar face. Of course, he wasn't absolutely certain if it until he noticed that the hat that the man wore was hovering slightly, as if it had a mind of its own. Klavier peered at the small man with curious eyes. The man, who had boyish features hidden under his hovering hat and dark tinted glasses, was of medium height and was doing his best to avoiding making contact of any kind with any pedestrian on the street. He adjusted his hat, which was hovering higher and higher, until the man's rich brown hair was exposed. He quickly jerked it down before hurrying into the building.

Klavier stifled a gasp. It wouldn't be…It couldn't! What was _he_ doing _here_ in a prosecutor law office area? But…that would mean…But why? Why would she be with him? That defied all the rules and…could they be fired? Was there some kind of rule that prevented them? He pondered this, and found nothing. So why were they hiding then?

After parking and locking up his hog, Klavier walked towards the main building, absently pulling on his sunglasses as he walked. He had rearranged his hair in the parking lot, so now it was back to normal, and he had made sure to dust off his pants and jacket about a million times. Klavier was the type of person who resented lint or dust on his clothing. Every cease in his shirt and pants had to be picture perfect, every thread in place. He could never trust the dry-cleaners anymore, not ever since they ruined his favorite shirt by moving the button over a half inch, so he now had an Electrolux Aqua Samsung Dyson 9000 Twin Magic Washing Machine 403 in his loft. _**(this is a fake washing machine, for those of you who are sloww! :D i combined all of the famous brands to make one magical one! :P)**_

Klavier hadn't bothered to disguise himself again as he entered the Law Office. It was perfectly normal for him to visit his cousin's friend and band mate, a top-notch prosecutor who had probably twenty Law Offices and Crime Labs across the country. Rumiko was a lovely girl and, although Ema didn't know this, they had gone on one (or was it two?) date (or was it dates?) to a movie and dinner. Kianna had often paired them off together, but Klavier didn't mind Rumiko. They had agreed to be friends several times, no matter what Kianna had tried to do in the past.

The receptionist looked up from her Sudoku as Klavier approached the desk, and smiled warmly at him. "Good afternoon, Prosecutor Gavin. Are you here to see Prosecutor Rose, too?"

Klavier raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Too? What do you mean too?"

The woman was confused. "Another man went to see her a few minutes ago. He said he was here about Prosecutor Rose's case, and Prosecutor Rose insisted that he be allowed in. When I asked him of his business, he said he was one of the men on the prosecuting team." She looked at her computer screen. "A mister Pollux? Does that ring a bell?"

_Pollux? What kind of alias is Pollux?_

Klavier decided to play along. "Oh, right! Prosecutor Pollux was assigned to our team from…Greece! Yes, he came from Greece to help us with this case…We need his expertise to really blow this case wide open…" Klavier's voice trailed off, and he flashed a quick smile.

The receptionist smiled back. "Of course. Please, you don't need to go into any detail. Prosecutor Rose insists that this case be kept secret."

_Of course, it has to be. This very secret could destroy their careers…I think._

"Shall I announce to Prosecutor Rose of your arrival?" Her fingers lingered on the call button on the desk's call pad, and her other hand held her headset piece, ready for the answer.

"No!" Klavier said, too quickly. When she glared at him, he replied more calmly. "The…prosecutor team is in a phone conference with a witness right now," he explained, "Prosecutor Pollux texted me before telling me to come right up."

"Oh, well of course." The receptionist waved towards the elevators behind her. "Go right on ahead."

Thanking the woman, and suggesting places on her Sudoku for the number five and three, Klavier walked towards the elevators and waited for one to arrive. As he stood, waiting silently, he suddenly remembered that Rumiko and "Pollux" would be notified of any elevator arrivals. Rumiko had downloaded these types of systems for safety precautions, especially since she had received many death threats over the past ten years as a prosecutor who stopped at nothing to send the opposed to jail. Her official office was at the twentieth floor, the top floor of her large complex.

Klavier let out a loud sigh, turned to the receptionist, and asked if she knew where the staircase was.

Fifteen minutes later, with perspiration all over his head and just a small bit of sweat under his arms, Klavier Gavin felt out-of-shape and dead tired. He had stopped at Floor 10 for a break, but the marble steps were uncomfortable and warm, so he had trekked on. Was it going to be worth it? If it wasn't, Klavier promised himself that he would try and at least have the dignity to take the elevator back to the main floor. He'd also have to start installing at least a treadmill in his loft as well…

After wiping himself down with a tissue from the men's room, Klavier slowly crept towards two double doors at the end of a hallway. A golden engraved plate rested on the right door, with **Rumiko Rose, Prosecutor of the People**, written in fine calligraphy across it. Klavier reached for the doorknob, but heard a faint thump coming from inside. Eyes widening, Klavier grabbed the knobs on both doors, and pushed the doors open. And what he saw nearly made him back out of the room.

Herr Forehead, or Apollo Justice, the defense attorney from the Wright & Co. Talent Agency or whatever it was called, was sprawled on the floor in front of Rumiko's desk, eyes closed as he concentrated on the woman on top of him. Rumiko hadn't changed much since the five months since the party after the Dane Jerus's case. Her hair was longer, and her faint copper highlights were much brighter. Her lips were firmly planted on Apollo's, and they didn't even hear the door open until Apollo opened his eyes and noticed Klavier gaping at them. He gracelessly pushed Rumiko off him, jumping to his feet while stumbling over excuses.

"Prosecutor Gavin its not what it looks like you see I fell and Rumiko I mean Prosecutor Rose was trying to help me up when she noticed I had this spider on my lip and she tried to kill it but her hands were tied up by this piece of duct tape that the mail man put on her and she had to kill it with um her lips because she didn't want to hurt me with her heels and and and…"

"Apollo, honey?" Rumiko said quietly, brushing herself off as she got up. "Shut up please." Apollo muted himself, biting his lip to prevent himself from continuing his blathering. "Thank you. Besides, you knew we couldn't keep it a secret forever." She turned back to Klavier, the corners of her lips twitching into a half smile. "It's finally good to know that at least somebody knows. Even my receptionist downstairs still thinks Apollo is Pollux."

"H-how long has this been going on?" Klavier asked, still trying to erase the mental images of Rumiko and Herr Forehead on the floor. It was a good thing they still had clothing on…

"Since the party," Rumiko admitted sheepishly, "That was like four, five months ago, right?" Apollo nodded in agreement.

"The…the party?" Klavier closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to think back to that night. Suddenly, he remembered Rumiko and Apollo talking after the whole karaoke drama with Ema. He had been walking with Ema, and he saw her tuck a piece of paper into his vest pocket, and then drive away. "So, you guys met up the next day?"

Herr Forehead chuckled to himself. "We have some self-control, Prosecutor Gavin. I think it was maybe a week or so before we even saw each other again."

"We went to an amusement park, but we bumped into my superior and I had to struggle to explain why I was holding hands with a defense attorney, when I was in the middle of an important case against the very same man." Rumiko shook her head sadly, sitting on the edge of her cherry wood desk.

Apollo put his arm around her awkwardly, and she leaned it silently. "I bumped into Mr. Wright later with Trucy. I had two large cotton candies and a stuffed bear for Rum –I mean Prosecutor Rose– in my hands and a lot of explaining to do to Trucy…I had canceled going with her, and there I was…standing there with cotton candy and a bear at the very place I said no to."

"He had to give her the bear and food and say, 'Surprise!' at the top of his lungs before she let him run off. His excuse was the cutest!" Rumiko grinned while Apollo turned three different shades of red. "He told Trucy that he only came to give her the stuff as a 'Sorry I couldn't come but now I have to go' type of gift."

"Is there even such a thing?" Klavier teased, now relaxed as he realized how he could use this to his complete and utter advantage.

Herr Forehead shrugged. "Who cares? Trucy bought it, Mr. Wright kind of bought it, and we were both safe for then on." His face went grave. "Until now."

"Please, Klavier, you must promise that you will not tell anyone," Rumiko said suddenly, her eyes pleading, "Just think; our bosses would have a field day. Besides, the big Mavery VS State case is next week and we're against each other. Do you think anybody's going to take us seriously?"

"I wasn't going to tell anybody," Klavier replied slowly. The secretive couple sighed with relief, but Klavier wasn't finished yet. "But there is one thing I need some help with, and I was wondering if you could help…?"

_Oh mein Gott, did I just blackmail them? Gott, I'm a damn criminal! People have been put in jail for this, and yet those words just slipped out of my mouth! _Klavier smiled, but his insides were filled with panic, but then realization. _But wait…this is for Ema. Ema's at fault here because she provoked me to do this to Rumiko and Herr Forehead. Yes…that's why…It's not my fault…_

Apollo and Rumiko, however, didn't seem to care at this point. "Of course, Klavier," Rumiko said, leaning forward to squeeze his hand. Her naturally tan hand rested on his much darker one, and she gave him a light hug. "What would you like me to help you with?"

"I need some background information on this…man I met. He's very important to…another case that I'm involved in. His name is Natal Ingrid."

Rumiko's brow furrowed. "I'm going to need more than a name, maybe a DNA sample or a fingerprint…"

"Done," Klavier replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the receipt and fingerprints he had taken from the restaurant. The paper was a bit crumbled, but in good condition nonetheless.

Herr Forehead took the paper, handed it to Rumiko, and they both examined it carefully. "I'm impressed, Klavier. Usually you don't do the legwork for an investigation." Rumiko and Apollo exchanged knowing smirks.

Klavier rolled his blue eyes. "So, when can you give me some background information on Natal?"

"I'll try and give it to you by…" Rumiko calculated for a moment. "Give me at least until tomorrow afternoon. Apollo and I…Apollo and I have a dinner date." Her cheeks turned pink slightly and, as if in unison, both bowed their heads and looked at their shoes.

"That's fine," Klavier replied, turning to leave. "Thanks, Rumiko." As he left, he heard Apollo and Rumiko talking.

"Well, I've got to head back now, Rumiko. I'll…I'll see you tonight?"

"Absolutely; I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The faint sound of their lips touching caused Klavier to feel nauseated. Why was it that they had a perfect, but secret, relationship while he was having a fake one with Ema? He closed the doors behind him, and then stood by the elevator, urging it on in random languages that came into his mind.

"лифт, почему Вы не будете двигаться быстрее?" Klavier muttered as he hit the button with a bit more force.

"Нетерпеливый, являются нами теперь?" Apollo asked as he approached Klavier in his "disguise" of a coat, hat and sunglasses.

"Herr Forehead, you know Russian?" Klavier looked at the younger man in surprise.

Apollo smiled. "Oui, oui. J'ai pris des leçons françaises avec Kristoph et nous sommes entrés dans la France une fois pour un cas de cour de justice."

Klavier laughed, and the doors to the elevator opened. They both entered the small yet elegant elevator, and Apollo pushed the lobby button. The quiet classical music played in the background and, out of the corner of his eye, Klavier noticed Apollo still struggling with his hat. Sighing, Klavier reached into his pocket and pulled out three hairpins. He used them when his hair was an absolute wreck, but Herr Forehead needed them much more than he did.

After mumbling thanks, Apollo stood in front of the reflective surface of the elevator wall, pinning his hair down on the left, right, and back. Although it was still higher than normal hair should've been, it at least looked like he hadn't just thrown a hat on and had left his hair up like Frankenstein.

"You must really love her," mused Klavier, mostly to himself.

Apollo flushed red, but he nodded seriously. "She's the first serious girl I've met," he confessed shyly. "I'm not very good at relationships…But Rumiko is different. She likes me for me, flaws and all. And…I like her that way as well. She's so much more than a pretty girl."

"What about that other little Fräulein? The one that's always following you around?"

"Trucy?!" Apollo nearly choked on his own saliva, but he recovered by glaring at Klavier. "I…We're…We've never been together. Ever. We're just friends…Acquaintances actually."

"Suit yourself then," Klavier shrugged. "You both make a cute couple…But if you break Rumiko's heart, you're going to have to watch out for Kianna." Apollo gulped loudly.

The elevator stopped at the lobby, and Apollo struck up a fake conversation about the "case" in a hushed, low tone. Klavier reluctantly replied and nodded, when the time was appropriate. He waved to the receptionist, who cheekily waved back. Once they reached outside, Apollo bid Klavier good-bye before briskly walking away, waving his arms frantically for a taxi. Klavier watched him, his words echoing in his head.

"Flaws and all," he said aloud. Why couldn't he accept that maybe Ema didn't accept all of him as well? Hands in his pockets, he walked towards the parking lot. Suddenly, he remembered that he had to invite her to dinner with his family tomorrow. He doubted he could pull it together by then. Maybe the background check on Natal Ingrid would soothe him more. He smiled at the thought, and then went to go make sure no one hurt his hog.

Meanwhile, Rumiko Rose sat in her office, typing away at her computer. Her fingers tapped impatiently on her desk, waiting and waiting. Finally, an Instant Message box popped up.

**NIngrid32: **how did it go?

**thelawoftheroses: **ok. i feel bad lying to him though.

**NIngrid32**: its fine. its all part of the plan, remember?

**thelawoftheroses: **yes, I remember. he's pretty determined though.

**NIngrid32**: i just sent you the document. make sure its good.

Rumiko opened her email, clicking on the attachment quickly. The attachment title read out **Natal Ingrid Profile (F!)**. She scanned it, and then typed back.

**thelawoftheroses: **its really good.

**NIngrid32: **its what i do best sweetie. eat lunch w/ me and E 2morrow?

**thelawoftheroses: **sure thing. see you then.

* * *

Alas, alas, the plot thickens!

Is Rumiko on the side of good or evil? Why is Natal Ingrid contacting her? What does (F!) mean in the title?! (If you can figure out the third one, you get major kudo points! :D)

Stick around...Because it's about to get real good...

By the way, please don't complain about me pairing off Apollo with an OC instead of Trucy. Trust me; this is going to help in another **Envious?** story :P

~Geneth

Read, review, repeat...read, review, repeat....


	5. Major News

Hey guys! I have some major news!

I've been really caught up into my current Twilight fanfic, **Twilight: Reversed Roles** and I'm really in a drought with my **Envious, Fop? **story right now, so I'm going to put **Envious, Fop** on hold for now, until of course, I get ideas or I get stuck in a Twilight drought :)

Now, don't you fret and don't you frown because, to keep you guys happy and busy, I'm having a [and the spectators hold their breaths] contest!  
Yay! Because my contests are super duper awesome that way! And here's the contest:

This idea originated from a review on one of my **Envious? **stories. I'm too lazy to actually look for it, but I remember thinking, "Oh my God, that's genius!" Your job is to create a picture (color is preferred but black/white is cool too) of any of the new characters that weren't Phoenix Wright original ones, but people introduced in the **Envious?** series. You can enter in any of the following categories:

**The Fräulein**** Category** features any of the female characters in the current **Envious?** series (Kianna Ziemlich, Jenni Ziemlich, Rumiko Rose, Diarami, Viana)

**The Herr Category** features any of the male characters in the current **Envious?** series (Adonis Thanatos/Dane Jerus, Ervin Ziemlich, Natal Ingrid, Hassan Ziemlich [take a wild guess btw :P])

You can enter once for each category, and are rated compared to other (if any) competitors. You don't have to be a master drawer (and I know that; I S-U-C-K at drawing! my circles are squares and my squares are circles!) as long as you try your hardest :D You also will get major props and bonus points if you manage to somehow tie in another character listed above! _**NO STICK FIGURES**_ though! And, if you have a character in mind that you want to draw but is not listed, please PM me before you begin!  
To enter, you can ether send me a link via PM to your picture if its like online or at Deviant Art, or you can attempt to email it to me at my email(s) (.uk OR code_) By the way, please don't start spamming me! The .UK address is actually one of my willing friends, because my current AOL account is sucky.

To help you out, I have character physical descriptions below:

**Kianna Ziemlich**- German; long [or shoulder length] wavy mahogany hair with brown tints [or burgundy highlights]; indigo eyes; cream colored skin; is said to be "impossibly perfect"  
**Jenni Ziemlich**- British; shoulder length brown hair with light blonde highlights; brown eyes; fair skinned; is said to be "pleasant" and "pretty"  
**Rumiko Rose**- American; slightly long raven black hair with "brilliant" copper highlights; brown eyes; naturally tan; darkly painted fingernails; wears bangles; is said to be "the most interesting" and "exciting"  
**Diarami**- Irish; waist length red hair; pale green eyes; is said to be "slightly rounder" than the other females (for those of you who don't remember, she's the drummer in Kianna's band)  
**Viana**- British; dirty blonde hair with a single streak of white through the side bangs; black eyes; is said to have her hair "pushed away from her face by a magnetic clip"  
**Adonis Thanatos/Dane Jerus****- **British; curly dark brown hair; gray blue eyes; pale; is said to be "gorgeous" and "a model for a magazine with a smile and figure like that"  
**Ervin Ziemlich**- German/European; has his mother's mahogany hair; has his father's sky blue eyes; is said to be "smart for a little boy" and "sucks his thumb"  
**Natal Ingrid**- European/American (?); dark haired; green eyes; is said to be often dressed in fashionable clothing and "tight jeans"  
**Hassan Ziemlich**- European; sky blue eyes; is said to be a "powerful man who sold real estate all over Europe" and very wealthy

Prizes are much better than my other contest prizes... ;) Actually, they're kind a similar...

**First Place**- Your name somewhere in the upcoming **Envious, Fop?** chapters* and the Read Ahead which is completely optional if you don't want it (with this, you get three of the upcoming chapters of **Envious, Fop** before everyone else! that's right! you're basically like my unofficial Beta Reader who gets to read a day ahead of everybody!)  
*this is very important, if you didn't know. in fact, Rumiko and Jenni were originally nameless but names were chosen by contest winners. now look where they are in the stories today!

**Second Place**- Your name somewhere in the upcoming **Envious, Fop**? chapters and the Read Ahead option (but you only get one chapter, not three)

Anything below that gets major kudo points :D

Love you guys and I can't wait to see what you guys draw! :P

~Geneth

PS Please don't comment on this just to say I'm breaking the Fanfic rules (like when I set up the contest in the last story). I'm highly aware of this, and if the story is taken down, I'll just repost it without the "big rule breaker" :)


End file.
